The Rise of Dimentio
by KookyShyGirl88
Summary: Everyone thought Dimentio was dead. They were wrong. Dimentio is back, and he has a new plan to create a perfect world that involves his old co-workers. But with unwilling minions and diminishing powers, will he succeed with his plan? Updates whenever.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I started this story like a year ago. And after that year, I'm only on Chapter 4. o-o  
I break the chapters up into 4 parts, like in the game. The first couple of parts are short, sorry.  
Also, sorry for the lame summary! ^^; I'm not great summaries... ^^;

 **(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

"So…They think that the whole Chaos Heart ordeal is over…" Dimentio mused to himself as he floated back and forth in his Dimension D.

After faking his death, he had returned to his own dimension to overlook the outcome.

While he had been confident that he would defeat the heroes, he had planned ahead that if they had won he would leave behind a piece of himself—a Dark Shadow of himself.

The Dark Shadow would make sure the Chaos Heart would continue the destruction of all worlds.

But thanks to Count Bleck and his—gag—true love Timpani, the Dark Shadow was no more and the worlds were saved.

Dimentio scowled. "This just won't do."

He had been secretly watching his ex-teammates for several months.

Nastasia and O'Chunks now resided in Flopside. Nastasia was still saddened by the loss of her 'beloved count'. And O'Chunks was still trying to help her along, all the while trying to woo her for himself. And Mimi had gotten herself a job at Merlee's Mansion, turning it into a 'cutiepie stable', as she called it.

"It's like they forgot I even existed," Dimentio spat. "As if I was just tumbleweed in Yold Desert that tumbled past them towards its doom to a bottomless pit…"

Snapping his fingers, he made an Awesome Snack appear in his hands. Munching on the snack, he grumbled, "I would have become king of my own universe by now if it weren't for the heroes and Bleck and Timpani…"

He finished his snack and crumpled the bag. "This is just a minor setback. However, the Chaos Heart is gone, and won't be able to be revived…And no one knows what happened to the Dark Prognosticus…"

He threw the bag over his shoulder to the pile of trash that had accumulated over in the corner. "What to do, what to do…" For the past couple of days he had been trying to come up with a way to complete his worlds-domination. But how?!

Dimentio floated upside down as he thought. Then it hit him.

He grinned evilly as he formulated the plan. "Yes, yes, this will do…But…" His grin sloped to a slight frown. "I will need help…" He then grinned again. "Well, what better help than my dear _friends_?" Dimentio laughed darkly. "Time to pay them a visit. First stop—the Underwhere."

With a warp/flash, he was gone, and Dimension D was once again empty.

Aside from the trash.


	2. Chapter 1-1

Author's Note: Thank you, Space Dimentio, for your help! :)

Aaaah I never really realized how short these chapter parts were! :O

 **(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo**

* * *

The Underwhere was disturbing, to say the least. But Dimentio paid no attention to the scenery and Shay-Deez as he whisked over them, invisible. He had one goal on his mind, and that was to find Mr. L.

Would the Green Thunder even be down here? Dimentio wasn't sure. After all, Mr. L and Luigi were the same person, weren't they? And Luigi had helped the other three heroes defeat Dimentio.

But a part of Dimentio knew Mr. L was down here. He knew. He didn't know how, but he knew he was in the Underwhere.

"Ugh, where is he…" Dimentio scowled, looking all around him. "I couldn't have blasted him this deep under here…"

He circled around the area again, before sighing. He was now at River Twygs. The purple water had small ripples in it from the ferry that sat on the other side. Dimentio glared at the water. "Why."

He growled and headed underwater. The purple water turned blue as he swam deeper, and the Underhands felt his presence. They slowly reached for the jester, but he expertly dodged them. He couldn't help but smirk as he avoided them. A few got a little too close, but he was safe.

He floated/swam left to right several times before scowling. "Where is he…" As he was thinking, he didn't notice an Underhand sneak up on him until the last moment when it wrapped around him.

Dimentio gasped and struggled to be let go. He had been taken by surprise, wearing his invisibility off. He struggled for several minutes but as soon as he was let go, another Underhand grabbed him. Dimentio growled and managed to snap his fingers. He was teleported a few feet away out from the deathly tight grips of the Underhand.

"Disgusting things…" Dimentio grumbled, snapping his fingers again to turn invisible. "Now where is Mr. L…?" He put his hands on his hips and frowned. He sighed and floated towards the ground. A few inches off the ground, he floated once again towards the right. But this time he saw something different. It seemed that there were bubbles coming from below him. He looked down and saw a hole. He then made his way down the hole and saw a door.

Once entering the door, he found himself in a dry area. Seeing he was alone, he turned visible again and began his way down the hall. After wandering around in there, he found yet another door. Behind that door was a pipe and another door.

Dimentio first tried the pipe, but didn't find Mr. L. So he then went to the door, but first made himself invisible. Once through the door, he found himself on a balcony. Ahead, he saw fountains with some orange water, that he recognized as a revitalization drink, as well as a cliff.

He dropped to the ground and made his way, still floating, to the end. At the end, he was met with the bottom of the cliff.

"Well." He frowned. "Let's try up…"

He flew up, but saw nothing except a rock and a pipe. He growled. "Where are you…"

"So, ya heard about the newcomer?"

Dimentio flew toward the voices, still invisible. He saw two Shaydes walking by.

One of them shook his head. "Naw, man, what's goin' on? I've been stuck with River Twygz duty. Man, those Underhands always get tangled up."

"Well, this new guy looks really weird. He doesn't look like us, ya know? You remember that guy with the red hat?"

Hearing this, Dimentio's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Martin or something. Dude had a killer mustache."

"Yeah, well, this new guy looks like him, but only green."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he now? I haven't seen him around."

"I hear he's at the castle. Queen Jaydes is taking care of him."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno, he's like really crazy. She keeps him locked up somewhere, but he keeps breaking out."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah. And one time, he went on a total rampage, like electrocuting everyone in sight."

"Electrocuting?"

"Yeah, man. It's crazy."

 _Hmm…It seems that Mr. L has discovered a new power…_ Dimentio mused to himself.

The two Shaydes went on talking about stuff that Dimentio had no interest in. The jester teleported himself outside of Queen Jaydes' Castle.


	3. Chapter 1-2

**Sonar, thank you for telling me. I noticed it too, but I thought it was just my computer. The preview looked right, so I didn't know what had happened. Hopefully I fixed it this time.**

 **(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo**

* * *

Dimentio stared up at the castle in annoyance. It was tall. VERY tall.

It would take him forever to find Mr. L. He would normally flip to where he was, but his magic may alert Queen Jaydes. A D-Man exited the castle, giving Dimentio time to slip through the door as it shut.

Once inside, he looked around him. He was in a long hallway and up ahead he saw the queen talking to her D-Men and her daughter, Luvbi. Dimentio hurriedly floated past them but soon found himself in front of a door.

He scowled. He wouldn't be able to go in if everyone was standing right there.

"QUEEN JAYDES!" Someone yelled from outside. Everyone turned to look. The Queen and her party looked out the window. "He escaped!"

Queen Jaydes sighed. "Ugh, again? This is the fourth time this week! I'm coming. Luvbi," She turned to her daughter. "You can not go to that dance tonight. You have homework to do."

"But Mother!" Luvbi followed her mother as she started down the hall. "Thou is most unfair!"

Dimentio quickly and quietly followed them.

* * *

Mr. L burst through the dead leaves and plants, looking all around him. He had never gotten this far before. Since escaping so many times from the D-Men's 'un-escapable cell', L memorized every passage way. He spent hours trying to decide what the best pathway to go down was, which short cut to take. Each time he had gotten farther than before.

And now, he was once again farther than where he had planned. The D-Men were a ways behind him, and several Shay-Dees stared at him.

L looked left and right before bolting to the right. He had to get away from this place. He didn't know how he would, but he just wanted to get away.

But today wouldn't be that day…

Queen Jaydes stood in his pathway, glaring at him. "Are you going to do this the easy way or my way?" She asked him.

He glared at her, still a little fearful, but yelled, "MY WAY!" and Super-Jumped above her. Immediately, a shock surged through him, paralyzing him. He fell to the ground, glaring up at the queen and her D-Men that surrounded him.

"My way it is," Queen Jaydes scowled. She looked back at her D-Men. "Take him back to his cell."

"What are we going to do the next time her breaks out?" A D-Man spoke up quickly. "He keeps getting faster and farther each time."

Queen Jaydes sighed. "I had hoped not to do this, but perhaps he shouldn't wake up…ever again."

At that L's eyes widened, but they soon closed when Queen Jaydes sent another shock through him. The last thing he saw was her face…and something purple in the corner…?


	4. Chapter 1-3

**(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo**

* * *

Dimentio watched the D-Men take the unconscious Mr. L back into Queen Jaydes' castle.

What Queen Jaydes had said surprised him. Surely she wasn't going to…Well, she was the queen of the Underwhere, the place of Gameovers…

But still…

He followed them all the way to the end of the hall where the door stood. They opened it and Dimentio slipped in. He floated behind them up a long and tall spiraling stairway. It took a few minutes, but they finally made it to the top. There was only an iron door at the top. A sign saying, 'STAY OUT' was attached to the front.

"Queen Jaydes," A D-Man spoke up. The queen turned toward the D-Man and Dimentio floated to the ceiling, holding onto the rafters. "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

Queen Jaydes sighed. "Sadly, yes. But just until I can decide on what to do for him."

 _So he really is dead…?_ Dimentio thought. He watched the queen and her servants leave and waited a few moments before going in Mr. L's room.

Once in the room, he saw Mr. L lying on a table. His clothes were torn, and scrapes and bruises were showing through the torn fabric. Around him, Dimentio noticed the walls had scorch marks. He studied the marks for a moment before turning back to Mr. L.

A file sat on a nearby table with Mr. L's name. Dimentio flipped through the file, skimming the text. Apparently, L had a new power, just as the Shay-Dee had said. According to the file, it had showed up one day without an explanation. When asked about it, L said he didn't know, but the way he handled the new power proved he did.

Dimentio finished reading and turned back to L. He grabbed Mr. L's bandanna and snapped his fingers, teleporting them out of the room and back to the first place he had searched for him.

Dimentio lowered L to the ground gently. After a few moments of L not responding to any of the reviving spells Dimentio knew, he growled and began pushing him towards the edge of the cliff. "Perhaps the fountains would be of help. Otherwise, I am going to kill him and bring him back myself…"

He was finally at the edge of the cliff. Dimentio looked around for a moment before shoving Mr. L off. L landed on top of the fountain and after a few seconds, was revitalized. He groaned as he woke up, rubbing his head.

"Oh, my aching head…" He shook it and looked around him. "W-where am I?"

"You are in the Underwhere, the land of ended games," Dimentio answered, floating down towards him. He grinned evilly.

"Then…that means…" Mr. L stared at him for a second before yelling, "HAVE AT YOU!" and lunging at him. Dimentio, not expecting that, was dragged to the floor. Mr. L punched and kicked him, while Dimentio tried his best to escape.

"You killed me!"

"Let me go!"

"You killed me!"

"I'm going to kill you again if you don't let me go!"

Dimentio managed to kick him off and stood up. Snapping his fingers, he trapped Mr. L in a box. But L glared at him and Super Jumped out of it, landing on Dimentio's head. L landed back on the ground and ran off while Dimentio tried to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Mr. L burst through the doors and looked around him. A pipe and another door. Dimentio was right behind him, so he had to make a choice. He quickly decided the door and slammed it shut. He then made his way through the maze like underground area, all the way to a small room filled with water.

"What the?!" He shook his head and began to swim up. He made it out of the small room and into what he guessed was a river or a pond. But all around him were hands. They were reaching out to grab him.

He gasped and tried to swim away, but they seemed to be coming from everywhere. One grabbed his bandanna and pulled it off his neck, but L wrestled with it and managed to get it back. However, that stunt cost him to get captured by another hand. He couldn't escape! He tried and tried, but they just kept their grip.

They were choking him. They were choking the life out of him. He struggled against them for a few moments before finally, he yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and a burst of lightning exploded from him. The lighting made the hands shake and quiver until finally they let go and fell to the ground.

L stared at the sight for a moment before swimming up and out of the strange water. He desperately tried to catch his breath as he climbed out.

He needed to get away from Dimentio. He needed to find someone to help him. But who?! He couldn't show anyone he was out of his room, HE didn't even know how he got out!

"Mr. L~" He heard Dimentio's voice behind him, but when he turned no one was there.

L jumped to his feet. He needed to leave. Dimentio was using his mind tricks, or he was invisible. He needed to leave—now.

Mr. L tried to run, but a box appeared around him. The box began to sink in on him, encasing him like plastic. He started to panic and try and push the box away, but all the while taking up his oxygen. He was about to pass out when a familiar WARP sound was heard, and he was out of the box, and back to where he started...


	5. Chapter 1-4

**(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo  
(c) Kool-Aid belongs to Kraft Foods  
**

* * *

Mr. L coughed and caught a glimpse of Dimentio's boots in front of him.

"Don't EVER do that again, Mr. L."

Still coughing, L struggled to sit up. He glared at Dimentio. Dimentio glared back.

"How rude of you, Mr. L. I go out of my way to revive you and you run away from me?"

"Out of your way?!" L exclaimed, finally catching his breath. "You just dumped me in this…this…" He waved his hand pathetically at the fountain, "orange Kool-Aid!"

"Tomato, potato." Dimentio waved the problem away.

Mr. L only stared up at him with a confused expression. "…What?"

"No matter. Surely you must be wondering why I'm here."

"I'm hoping you died, too."

Dimentio frowned. "So morbid. But no, I did not die."

L raised a brow at him. "Then why are you here?"

"After you died—"

"You killed me."

"Fine. Whatever. After all that happened, I went on with my plan to destroy all worlds. No one suspected my plan…" He grinned.

"You turned against the Count, too?!" L jumped up, now outraged.

Dimentio rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I did. Now if I may continue?" He snapped.

"No! You betrayed the Count and everyone else!"

Dimentio made a little explosion go off beside Mr. L's feet. L jumped and fell back in surprise and glared at the jester.

"Continuing on," Dimentio sent him a sharp glare. "I went on with my plan, and had almost completed it when I was defeated by the heroes—"

He was cut off by L laughing. "Hahaha! You lost?! The great and powerful Dimentio, master of dimensions, lost to a plumber, a turtle, and a princess!"

Dimentio scowled. "I see you don't remember everything, _Luigi_."

L stopped laughing, staring at Dimentio seriously now. "I. Was not. Him."

"Or were you? I'm actually a bit surprised that you're even still here, Mr. L. With Luigi gone—"

"Don't make me get back outta this thing and punch the everlivin' daylights outta you! I wasn't Luigi! He was a useless, pathetic, coward!"

"Oh, Mr. L, don't degrade yourself like that~" Dimentio was clearly having fun with this.

"I'm going to kill you."

Dimentio put an extra box around the one containing Mr. L. "Let's not, shall we?"

L growled and crossed his arms.

"Can I finish my story now?" Dimentio asked, a little irritable.

"Yeah, whatever."

Just as Dimentio started his story up, a loud siren blared throughout the Underwhere.

"MR. L IS MISSING! MR. L IS MISSING!"

Mr. L raised a brow as he glanced behind him. "What's that all about?"

Dimentio narrowed his eyes. "Queen Jaydes and her D-Men are coming."

"So?"

"SO, we can't let them find us."

"Oh come on, we can take 'em. Well, I can." He attempted to stand up, but fell back down.

"You? Oh please." Dimentio rolled his eyes. "And if we try to, Queen Jaydes will just take all of our HP in a single spell."

"And then they'll lock us up, and we can escape again. So what?"

"No, they won't revitalize us—ever."

L stared at him. "Pfft, you're lying."

"Am I? I found you in a room, unconscious, and your wounds weren't even taken care of!"

L said nothing, but looked down at his ruined clothes. The 'Orange Kool-Aid' healed the cuts and bruises, but because of the torn fabric, L knew where they were.

"So, we'll be teleporting out of here."

"Maybe they'll let me live if I turn you in, Dimentio…" L said with an evil grin.

Dimentio smirked. "And how are you going to do that? You're trapped, and I can kill you in an instant."

"So what?! I'm already down here!"

Dimentio frowned. "…We're teleporting now."

WARP.

* * *

 _And so, with Mr. L by his side, Dimentio warped out of the dark and cold Underwhere. This was just in time, too, as D-Men and Queen Jaydes had arrived in the area where the two were._

 _Just what is this jester's plan? What does Mr. L have to do with it?_

* * *

 **And that ends the first chapter! :D I think I'll wait a little while before I post the next part. I still haven't finished the 4th chapter...whoops o-o** _  
_


	6. Chapter 2-1

**And I'm back! XD I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas (or a different holiday you celebrate) and New Years!**

 **(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Mr. L repeatedly kicked the box he was in. Dimentio still held him trapped in that weird explosion box thingy. After Dimentio flipped them, L found themselves to be in some green dimension. Dimentio had explained that this was Dimension D, his own little dimension, and went on to finish his story. It wasn't really much to tell; after Dimentio lost to the heroes he warped here and watched the fight on some TV screen.

Which was where Dimentio was now.

Dimentio glanced back at L. "Stop that annoying kicking."

L kicked the box again.

"Don't make me kill you here and now. In this dimension I am 256 times more powerful than you."

"Yeah, yeah." L rolled his eyes. "Can't I at least eat something? I'm STARVING."

Dimentio seemed to think this over as it took a moment for him to answer. L was about to repeat his question when an Awesome Snack and Mango Juice appeared in his box.

"Fine, eat. You need your strength anyway with what we're about to do."

L stuffed part of the steak in his mouth. "What _we're_ gonna do? I ain't helpin' you! You might try to kill me again."

Dimentio turned and glared at him. "You WILL help me."

L chuckled. "I don't think so, Dimentio," He sneered, meeting the jester's glare. "I don't want to die again."

Dimentio scowled at him but soon grinned mischievously. "Well then…I suppose I would have to bring out the Floro Sprout again."

L paled. "F-Floro Sprout?" He remembered that thing. It was in Luigi's brain when L came back. That weird, creepy, itchy thing…

"Ah, so you remember~" Dimentio laughed. "I will use it again, L. Don't make me."

L gulped. He didn't want to be Dimentio's puppet again. At least if he agreed to help him he would have control on his own body.

He could also turn on him later…

L turned away from Dimentio so he would not see his grin. Yes, that would was what he would do…

"Well?" Dimentio asked. L looked back at him.

"…Fine."

"Oh, I'm SO glad you decided to help me, Mr. L," Dimentio said as he snapped his fingers again. Now the box L was in disappeared, making him fall the short distance it had floated. "Now, we must prepare to leave, so finish eating."

Mr. L glanced warily at Dimentio. "So, where we goin'?"

Dimentio grinned. "We're going to meet up with an old friend of ours…"

* * *

Dimentio floated ahead of L, but glanced behind him every once in a while to make sure the man was still following him.

He didn't know how long he could keep up this charade. The Brobot had taken up a lot of his strength. The Chaos Heart did too. He wasn't sure what to really do, honestly. He still wanted to destroy all worlds and become king of his own world. But to actually do that…he didn't think that far ahead. He needed to find the Dark Prognosticus. It will help him…It always had, it won't fail him…

"Hey, Dimentio!" Mr. L's voice broke Dimentio's train of thought.

"What?" Dimentio shook his head to focus and turned to see L staring at him strangely.

"You haven't said a word since we left. Not even when I took your hat."

"You—" He lifted his hands to find that his hat was missing. He glared at L. "Give it back!"

"Jeez, okay." L tossed the jester hat back to Dimentio. "I only took it to see if you would say anything."

Dimentio dusted his hat off, still annoyed with L. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to know how much longer we're gonna be walking. And who are we going to see? 'An old friend of ours' doesn't really tell me much." L crossed his arms.

"You'll see…"

L scoffed but said nothing more as he jumped over a lake.

The Green Thunder tried to think of who they would see. 'An old friend'. That could be the others who worked for Bleck. Or if Dimentio was being sarcastic, it could be one of the Heroes. But Dimentio said that the Heroes went back to their own dimension. So it had to be one of the others.

The orange sky was slowly beginning to turn black. Stars twinkled from behind the clouds as they began to show their faint light. L irritably kicked a vine that had gotten tangled up around his foot and hurried to catch up with Dimentio.

This was taking forever.

* * *

Dimentio and L stood on the steps of Merlee's Mansion.

L stared up at the mansion in confusion. Beside him, Dimentio was straightening his hat.

"Uh, so who lives here?" L asked. Dimentio grabbed L's hat and started dusting it off. "Hey!"

Dimentio ignored him and continued to dust the hat. "Make yourself at least halfway presentable, will you? And to answer your question, Mimi lives here."

L looked back up at the mansion. "Really? Wow." He looked back at Dimentio and snatched his hat back. Dimentio glared at him. "So why are we here?"

"We'll be staying with her."

L raised a brow at him. "What makes you think she'll let us stay here?"

"We all know that Mimi has a soft spot for me," Dimentio smirked. L rolled his grey eyes as Dimentio knocked on the mansion's door. Within seconds, it opened, revealing Mimi. She hadn't changed at all.

"Hi! Welcome to Merlee's mansion—AAH!" She cut herself off with a scream as she noticed who had knocked. She punched Dimentio, causing him to stumble back. He growled lowly as he held his face in pain.

Beside him Mr. L laughed.

"So much for a soft spot, huh, Dimentio?!" He continued to laugh. Mimi could only stare at them.

"Wh-what are you two—You're supposed to be—I don't—" She once again cut herself off, but this time by fainting. She fell to the floor, landing with a thunk. Dimentio, finally composed, now stood beside L again who wiped a tear from his eye. He stared down at the girl.

"Well, great, now she's out cold."

"Just pick her up and take her inside."


	7. Chapter 2-2

**Sorry it's been so long ^^;**

 **(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo**

 **(c) Kool-Aid belongs to Kraft Foods**

* * *

"Ow, my head…" Mimi groaned as she sat up. She found herself lying on a sofa, covered with a really ugly blanket.

Wait, on a sofa? She didn't remember taking a nap…And who bought this blanket?

"Oh, you're awake~"

Mimi jumped the moment she heard the voice. "Eek!" She turned around and met face to face with one of her worst fears…

Dimentio.

"D-D-Dimentio?!" Mimi squeaked. "W-what? Why are you here?! HOW are you here?! You died!"

"Yeah, I thought so too," another voice said from the chair to her right. Mimi turned to see Mr. L sitting on the chair, making himself at home. He waved. "Hey, Mimi."

"Whaaaaat?" She felt herself getting dizzy again.

"PLEASE don't pass out again," L rolled his eyes. "Ya need some water?" Mimi nodded. L looked at Dimentio. "Go get her some."

Dimentio scoffed but floated away anyway. When the jester left, L looked back at Mimi who had been staring at him. "What?"

"How are you two alive?" She asked quietly. L had to strain to hear her.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Dimentio never died, and me…well, I did."

Mimi stared at him in shock. "You're a zombie?!"

"What? No! I was sent to the Underwhere and Dimentio found me. Then he just dropped me in some orange Kool-Aid stuff that brought me back to life."

"…Orange Kool-Aid…?"

"Don't ask. I'm not even sure how it worked." L crossed his arms.

"Why are you two here?! Especially him!" Mimi pointed towards the room Dimentio had entered.

L shrugged. "I dunno. Dimentio said that you'll let us stay here."

"Uh, no way." Mimi frowned. "Maybe you, but not Dimentio! Merlee would have a fit if I let you guys stay here."

"Would she really, Mimi, dear?" Dimentio asked, walking back into the room. He handed Mimi the glass of water and continued to talk, "You see, I don't really think she would."

"Oh, sure, she wouldn't mind me letting a psycho stay in her mansion," Mimi said in a sweet tone. She threw the glass at his head and yelled, "What are you, crazy?! I'm not letting you stay here! In fact," she threw off the hideous blanket and ran to the phone on the wall, "I'm calling Merlee right now!"

She was just beginning to dial Merlee's number when an energy sphere knocked the phone out of her hands. She yelped and grabbed her hand, afraid it had been hit. "Hey!"

"We can't let Merlee know of my presence just yet," He tsked. "Just listen to me."

"Why should I listen to a psycho?!" She glared at him and began to twirl her head around, cracking her neck as she did so. Just before she could put out her spider legs, a pillow hit her head causing her to lose her concentration. "What in the—"

"Seriously, a pillow?" L rolled his eyes at the pleaser-of-crowds. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Dimentio growled lowly under his breath. This never happened before. Exactly what happened anyway? He tried an energy sphere but it didn't work. Having nothing else…pillows would have to do for now. He threw another one at her, trying to come up with something to say to save him from this embarrassment.

He finally thought of one and spoke in a disapproving tone, "I don't want to hurt you, Mimi, but if you refuse, I'm afraid I'll have to use something other than pillows."

"Pft, like what," L commented. "Lemme guess, couch cushions. Oh, no wait, a blanket!"

"You be quiet," Dimentio snapped.

Mimi slowly reached for the pillow on the floor, hoping Dimentio wouldn't pay attention to her.

"It would be really nice if you at least attempted to help," Dimentio continued, turning away from Mimi to glare at L.

"Or else what? You'll throw a pillow at me? I'm so scared."

Mimi gripped the pillow tightly and stood behind Dimentio now. Just a really hard swing, knock him to the side and then get something else to defend herself. That would work…She hoped. With all her might, she swung the pillow into Dimentio's side. He stumbled shortly but soon regained his balance. He glowered at her.

"Wrong move, Mimi, dear."

"…Oh no…"

And with that, she ran screaming down the hall. Back in the living room, Dimentio sighed irritably. Mr. L only chuckled.


	8. Chapter 2-3

**It's almost been a month D: I'm sorry! Good news is though, I finished Chapter 4! Yay~! Also, happy MAR10 day! XD**

* * *

Mimi was hiding in the bathroom. EW.

If she wasn't terrified of the insane jester after her, she would try to find some other place to hide. But she didn't know where he was, he could be right outside the bathroom.

"I don't know where she is," Mimi heard L's voice. She gulped and tried to sink further into the corner of the stall. If she hadn't left her cell phone in her room, she could call for help. "I've looked around the whole house, and I've only found her cell phone…Why are you standing in front of the girls' bathroom?"

"She's obviously in the bathroom. Go in there and find her." Dimentio.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no…

If she could just stop freaking out and concentrate, she could become her 'true' form and ambush them or something.

"I'm not goin' in there! That's the girl's bathroom!"

Calm down, calm down, calm down…

"It's not like anyone else is in there. Just go get her."

Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate…

"Why can't you do it?!"

"FINE."

Mimi heard the door open, shattering any kind of concentration she managed to gather. The sound of bathroom stalls being slammed open made her jump. Each slam grew louder as Dimentio made his way towards the last one where Mimi sat frozen in fear.

Rubees! Come on, throw Rubees or something!

The door creaked open. Mimi gripped a Rubee tightly in her hand, ready to throw it at Dimentio any second now. He just needs to walk in—no wait, float—and she'll throw Rubee after Rubee at his two colored face. That'll wipe the smirk off his face; she couldn't wait to do that.

"Mimi, come out."

She was silent.

"I assure you, I just want to talk."

"And chasing her throughout the house is a great way of showing her that. Good job, Dimentio."

"Be quiet, L!"

"I-if you wanna talk, then you can talk out there! Don't you dare come in here!" Mimi shouted.

"If you come out, I can expl—"

"No!"

Dimentio was quiet. No one said a word. L coughed from the smell of orange scented bathroom cleaner that hung in the air, shattering the short silence.

The seconds seemed to be like hours, but finally, Dimentio said, "I'm sorry."

That caught Mimi off guard. He was _sorry_? "…What?"

"I'm sorry," Dimentio repeated. "I shouldn't have chased you, nor should I have popped in without warning like an annoying neighbor who keeps asking for cups of sugar."

Mimi wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"…And I'm also sorry for betraying you and the Count…But if you would come out, I would be happy to explain to you how I survived, and why I am here. So, Mimi?"

Mimi bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't trust him. And no chump apology would ever change the fact that he betrayed them all. But if she didn't come out now, who knew what Dimentio would do?

"…Mimi?"

Mimi sighed. She didn't really want to do this.

Standing up, she walked over to the door and peeked out. Dimentio was standing outside the bathroom, apparently never entering it in the first place, a smile still on his smug little face. She frowned and opened the door wider. "What do you want?"

"Only a little bit of your time, Mimikins," Dimentio bowed.

Mimi scoffed and walked past him and Mr. L who was looking a bit surprised to see she had come out.

Mimi clenched her fists as she stormed out. "Back in the living room, you two."

* * *

"And after freeing Mr. L from the Underwhere, we came here, hoping to stay the night," Dimentio finished his story. He settled down into a chair across from Mimi. The green girl didn't interrupt him at all, unlike Mr. L who thought he had to add his own little comments here and there.

"…What's your plan this time?" She asked, sounding skeptical.

"Plan?" Dimentio faked shock and hurt. "That hurts, Mimi, it really does."

"Mm-hmm." She turned to look at L. He was flipping through a book, bored, not even pausing on the pages long enough to even read a sentence. "Mr. L, what's his plan?"

He looked up quickly. "Huh? What? Uh, I dunno. He didn't tell me."

"And you're just following him?!"

"Not like I have a choice, dear." He smacked the book shut and tossed it behind him. "If I don't help him by my own free will, he'll just use a Floro Sprout and make me do whatever he wants. I don't want that to happen."

Mimi held her head in her hands, staying quiet. All was quiet in the house aside from Mr. L's page turning from yet another book.

"…So you guys just need a place to stay…?" Mimi mumbled.

"Yes." Dimentio nodded. "As well as your help."

" _My_ help?" She looked up at him. "No way! I'm not gonna ruin my life just to help you!"

"Oh, but you would be helping yourself~"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"You wouldn't have to work for Merlee, expand your…'cutie-pie stable' and instead make a cutie-pie world."

"Oh, so you're planning on making a perfect world, again." She rolled her eyes. "Well, sorry, but I'm not into that anymore. I'd rather stay here, being paid, run my cutie-pie stable, and work on my videogames and my future café."

"And does Merlee know of all this?"

Mimi blinked in surprise and looked away. "Y-yeah, she does."

"Hmm…Well, you see, I'm getting the feeling that she _doesn't_." Dimentio smirked, finally finding something to use against her. Mimi was beginning to look nervous now. She tried covering it up but was doing a pretty bad job at it. She didn't make eye contact with either L or Dimentio, and she was fiddling with the hem of a pillow. All Dimentio needed to do now was find some way of getting her to agree to help him.

"Mr. L, do you still have Mimi's cell phone?" He asked calmly.

L dug the small, pink, sticker-covered phone out of his pocket. "Yeah, why?"

"Would you mind making a call to someone?"

Mimi's eyes widened. She knew what Dimentio's plan was.

"Call Merlee, tell her all about the 'cutie-pies' you saw when you were 'taking a tour of the mansion'."

"No!" Mimi exclaimed.

Mr. L hesitated, but began searching the contact's list for Merlee's number. After selecting the shaman's name, L put it on speaker phone.

The robotic, drawn out 'boop' seemed to be even longer than it usually does. Mimi bit her lip, wincing every time the 'boop' ended. Finally, Merlee answered it.

"This is Merlee, howdy!"

Dimentio looked back at Mimi and grinned at her distress. "Well, Mimi?" He said quietly.

She looked back and forth between the phone and Dimentio.

"Hello? Hello?"

When Mimi didn't say anything, Dimentio motioned to L to say something.

Not even bothering to disguise his voice, L said in a bored tone, "Yeah, hey, so I just wanted to know if you knew that—Agh!" Mimi tackled him to the ground and tried to wrench the phone out of his hand.

"Gimme the phone!"

"Is that Mimi, or do my ears deceive me?"

"Gimme the phone, right now!"

"Talk to Di—uh, him, then!" L hissed, pointing at Dimentio.

"GIVE IT, YOU DOOFUS!"

"AGH, YOU BIT ME?!" Mr. L dropped the phone and rubbed his wounded hand to try and ease the pain.

Mimi scrambled to get the phone, hurting her knees on the wooden floor as she did so. She paid little attention to the pain and she reached for her phone. But before she could, Dimentio picked it up. Mimi stared at him in fear. What would he do?

"Last chance, Mimi," He warned, holding the phone away from him. "I'll tell her all about your little project you have here."

"All right, fine!" Mimi snapped. "Just don't tell her!"

Dimentio smirked and tossed the phone to L. "Get rid of Merlee."

L stared at Dimentio for a second, wondering how in the world he was supposed to get rid of Merlee when he sighed, realizing the only way.

Raising his voice higher, he said, "Oh, gosh, Ms. Merlee, did you hear all that? No, no, it was just the TV~ My voice? I just have a small cold, don't worry~ Okay, talk to ya later~!" He snapped the phone shut and looked at Dimentio.

"Destroy it."

Feeling really irritated with Mimi biting him, L electrocuted the cell phone without hesitation. While Mimi desperately tried to see if there was any life left in her phone, Dimentio floated by.

"I'm glad you're on board, Mimi. Now, where are our rooms?"


	9. Chapter 2-4

Dimentio closed the door to his room quietly and looked around. The purple and pink color scheme was beginning to be overwhelming since it was practically everywhere in the house. While Dimentio liked the color purple, this amount was almost too much.

He hovered over to the bed and gently sat on the corner, thinking. The apology he gave to Mimi was genius. While he didn't mean a word of it, he was glad it tricked Mimi.

He fell backwards on the bed, putting one arm behind his head, and leaving the other up in the air. He snapped his fingers, trying to create an energy sphere but nothing but a small sparkle came. This troubled him.

"Why is this happening?" He snapped his fingers again, only creating two sparkles this time. He frowned. This is bad.

He snapped his fingers a couple more times, each time only getting sparks. He finally gave up and got into bed, hoping that some rest would restore his powers.

The next morning, Mimi had cleared out all her cutie-pies, explaining that she had to go out of town for a while, and that she couldn't leave them alone. She had tears in her eyes as she waved goodbye to all the cute boys and tried to wipe them away before she entered the kitchen where Mr. L and Dimentio sat.

"I hope you're happy, you meanie," She spat, taking a seat far away from Dimentio.

"Like a puppy chasing a rubber ball," He said with a small smile on his face.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mimi asked, pouring some cereal in a bowl. "Just stay here for who knows how long? Merlee's gonna come back soon, and when she finds you, she'll flip."

Dimentio looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "That's why we're not staying here. We're leaving after breakfast."

L poked his head out from behind the refrigerator. "Seriously? We just walked like fifty miles to get here!"

"And another fifty to leave."

L threw a banana at his head.

* * *

The sun blazed down on the three travelers as they slowly made their way across Yold Desert. There was nothing to see except sand. Sand. Sand. SAND.

And the occasional rock and palm tree.

But the three weren't there for the sights; they were on a mission, even though two of them didn't know what it was.

"Are we THERE YET?" Mimi whined for probably the hundredth time.

"Agh!" Mr. L shouted, snatching his hat down over his face. "Stop asking that! It's annoying!"

"Well, I wanna know!"

"You don't gotta keep asking the same question over and over!"

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm older!"

"Yeah, WAY OLDER!"

"WHAT IN THE—I'm twenty-six!"

Already irritated with the heat, it didn't take long for the two to start fighting. Snapping palm branches from a short tree, they glared at each other, growling, ready to whack the other with it if necessary. Noticing this, Dimentio cut their argument short by saying,

"We're here."

"Finally!" Mimi exclaimed, throwing the branch to the side. She fixed the ribbons holding her ponytails up and looked around. Confused, she asked, "Uh, where exactly are we?"

Also looking around, L kicked a rock angrily. "Are you kidding me?! We're in the middle of the STINKIN', BOILING HOT, EMPTY DESERT!" He took a swing at Dimentio with the palm branch, growling when he missed. "Mimi! Make yourself useful and help me!"

"Now, now, Mr. L," Dimentio began, floating above the enraged thief's head. "No need for that."

"No need?! Then explain to me why we're out in the middle of nowhere, and why I shouldn't whack you across the face!" L yelled, taking another swing at the jester above him. He missed by just an inch.

"We must disguise ourselves before entering Yold Town. No one must know of me, or you Mr. L." The palm brushed against his foot, and Dimentio floated up a bit more. He pulled out a sack and continued, "So, with these I stole from Merlee's closet—"

"You what?!" Mimi cut him off.

"It's just blankets, Mimi. Don't worry~" He pulled out a green blanket and dropped it on L. L desperately tried to throw the blanket off and ran off yelling. "We will—AAH!" Dimentio yelped in surprise when he fell out of the sky down onto the sand. Groaning, he dizzily sat up and spit out some sand. He tried floating again, but only managed to get two inches off the ground for a second before falling back down. "No, no, no, no, this is bad…"

"What's bad?" Mimi asked, ignoring L's shouts as he ran around. "What's wrong?"

Dimentio panicked, frantically trying to hover, at least an inch. Seeing that he couldn't now, he bit his lip and took a deep breath before turning back to Mimi. She stared at him strangely, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, I merely slipped," Dimentio said, knowing how pathetic his excuse was.

"Slipped?" Mimi repeated, eyeing him warily. "In the air."

"Y-yes…" He smiled, hoping to assure Mimi everything was fine.

Mimi shook her head and rolled her eyes, ignoring him for now and instead turned her attention on Mr. L who was still running around with the blanket on his head. Dimentio sighed in relief and stood back up.

"AAAH! POINTY ROCK!" L cried.

"Stand still!" Mimi screamed at the Green Thunder who couldn't stay in one place for more than two seconds.

"It won't get off my face!"

Mimi face-palmed. "Just pull it off, jeez! It's a blanket!"

"It won't come off!"

Mr. L ran past her just then; Mimi reached out and snatched the blanket off his face. Throwing it to the ground, she yelled, "There! Ya happy, doofus?!"

Mr. L carefully felt his face and opened his eyes. "I…I can see!" He laughed boisterously and struck a pose. "The Green Thunder is invincible, undefeated!" Behind him, Mimi face-palmed again.

L walked back over to Mimi, staring at Dimentio, confused. "What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno. He's just been standing there. Think we can make a break for it?"

L shook his head. "Probably not. He'll just use his magic stuff and bring us back here."

"Then what are we gonna do?" She frowned.

"Wait till an opportunity comes and we make our move."

Mimi looked up at him, surprised. "You have a plan?"

He nodded. "Been making it since he captured me. Still needs a couple of tweaks. Don't let him know."

"I won't as long as you help me, too."

"Gotcha."

"Are you two ready now?!" Dimentio shouted across the desert.

"Yeah, but what about you? You're the one who hasn't moved for like five minutes." Mimi smirked when she saw his face. He seemed surprised that she noticed he hadn't moved.

"Just get over here."

"How 'bout you come over here?" L joined in, grinning.

"Get over here now!"

* * *

 _Finally having enough of Dimentio's shouts, Mimi and L joined him again and started down the road. With their cloaks, the sun didn't seem as hot as before and slowly made them feel more calm._

 _What does Dimentio want with Mr. L and Mimi? And what's happening to his powers…?_


	10. Chapter 3-1

Oh my gosh, I didn't realize it's been so long! :O Sorry! :O

 **(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo  
(c) 'Put One Foot In Front of the Other' belongs to I think Jules Bass and Maury Laws**

* * *

"Walking, walking, walking," L grumbled under his breath as he followed Dimentio and Mimi through Yold town. After arguing about what disguise he wanted (because there was NO way he would have that green blanket anywhere near him again), they had to wait for Dimentio to learn how to walk. Then he tried to chase them around with one of the palm branches as best as he could because they were laughing at him. Of course it didn't help when Mimi began singing 'Put One Foot In Front of the Other', but that just made it even more hilarious. At the memory of that, he chuckled, getting Mimi's attention.

"What?"

"Dimentio."

At that moment, Dimentio stumbled, causing the two behind him to snicker. He whipped around and glared at them, silencing their laughter. Turning back, he adjusted the hood over his head and looked up at the building they stood in front of.

"We're here."

L looked up at the building. "…The store."

"Yes."

"Why are we here?" Mimi asked.

Dimentio pointed at the window. "For him."

Mimi and L followed Dimentio's point to see O'Chunks. The giant man was, at the moment, arguing with another customer. Mr. L and Mimi couldn't make out what they were talking about, but it was clear that O'Chunks and whoever he was arguing with were really angry. Through the walls they could hear what sounded like 'WATCH IT!'

"O'Chunks?" L said, shading his eyes from the sun.

"Why O'Chunks?" Mimi asked.

Dimentio turned away from a passerby who walked by him. "I'll tell you later. For now we'll wait until he comes out and follow him until he's alone."

"So what will we do in the mean time?" Mimi asked, shifting her weight to one foot. "I'm tired!"

"Follow me."

The three hunched against the side of the store wall behind some vases, trying to look casual. Dimentio kept his head down but looked up every so often to check if O'Chunks had left. Mimi and L leaned against the store, bored.

Finally, O'Chunks and the customer finally ended their argument and the door to the shop opened. The loud cry of the shopkeeper startled Dimentio, L, and Mimi.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD DAY!"

"WATCH IT!" Old Man Watchitt snapped, shuffling down the road with his bag of groceries.

Dimentio shrunk back against the side of a vase, pulling L and Mimi with him. Shushing the two, Dimentio peeked over the rim of the vase. O'Chunks was behind Mayor Watchitt, staying a good distance away from the crazy man. Dimentio grinned when he saw O'Chunks leave the town. He wobbly stood up, gripping the vase and wall for support.

"Ya need help there?" L asked, walking past him.

Dimentio glared at the back of his head. "No."

"Great, cause I wasn't gonna help you."

* * *

The sun seemed like it was getting even hotter than before. L wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced back to see how Mimi and Dimentio were doing. Dimentio was lagging behind, still not used to walking. Mimi, however, remembered she could float, and was doing so much to the annoyance of Dimentio.

"Why aren't you flying?" L asked him.

"…I felt like walking."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Dimentio frowned and looked ahead of L. O'Chunks was several feet away, far enough where he couldn't hear them. The giant bearded man had paused, though Dimentio wasn't sure why. Wasn't he burning up? The sun had to be cooking his bald head.

"What's his problem?" Mimi wondered aloud. She, too, was confused with O'Chunks.

Dimentio glanced at L. "Go see."

He frowned but did so anyway. L crept quietly up to the muscled man, though he couldn't help the sound of sand shifting every time he took a step. Finally behind O'Chunks, L reached out to tap him on the back.

"Uh, O'Chunks—" O'Chunks fell to the ground, paper thin; it was a life-size cardboard cut-out…? "What—" He was cut off by a yelp from Dimentio and a short scream from Mimi. He whirled around to see O'Chunks trying to keep Dimentio in a headlock. The jester was struggling against O'Chunks grip, and was beginning to appear blue.

"WHAT ARE YEH DOIN' 'ERE, YA CLOWN?!" O'Chunks yelled over Dimentio's short lived shouts.

The now blue faced Dimentio was seeming to grow weak. O'Chunks then knocked him on the top of his head with a giant fist, knocking him out. Now satisfied with Dimentio no longer being a threat, he grabbed him by the collar of his jester costume and held him up.

"Do yeh mind explainin' just what in blue blazes is goin' on 'ere?!"


	11. Chapter 3-2

**Thank you, sonikkugirl693! :D**

 **Sorry I keep forgetting to update. Is it possible to be both busy and procrastinate at the same time? ...And I was kind of lazy... ^^; I'm also running out of chapters that are already written. I'm still writing Chapter 5-1 :O Hopefully I can start writing again! Maybe I should play SPM again...**

 **(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo**

* * *

"And so that's all that…" Mr. L finished up his story, casting a wary glance over at the tied up Dimentio. After O'Chunks had knocked Dimentio out, L and Mimi wasted no time in tying the crazed jester up. Not having anything else, they had to resort to using the blankets they had and tore them to strips with help from O'Chunks. Dimentio was now lying against a rock, still unconscious. With Dimentio out of the way, Mr. L and Mimi took to explaining the last two days to O'Chunks as they all rested under a tall palm tree.

O'Chunks rubbed his chin, trying to understand the whole ordeal. "I still don't understand what you're doin' 'ere, L."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Chunky, Dimentio's crazy!" Mimi exclaimed, fanning herself with a palm leaf. "He wants to destroy the worlds again, and he wants us to help him! And he made me kick all my cutie-pies out of Merlee's mansion, and I was just getting Brandon to like meeeeeeee…"

O'Chunks and L didn't know how to respond to that.

"…Er, yeah. So, who do we tell about Dimentio?" L asked. "Someone's gotta know that he's alive."

"Ehh…" O'Chunks scratched his head. "Well, we should go ta Nastasia. She'll know what ta do. B'sides, I 'ave ta get back anyway."

"How do we do that?" L asked, glancing at Mimi who was still moping.

"With this Return Pipe." O'Chunks held a small red pipe up. L just stared at O'Chunks as if he had lost his mind. The pipe was so tiny it fit in the palm in the large man's hand. There was no way they'd fit in there. Not even Mimi, who was the smallest of them.

"O'Chunks. Seriously, man."

"What? It grows." He placed it on the sand and poked it. Within seconds, the small red pipe grew in size, large enough for O'Chunks to easily squeeze in. "Hop in!"

Mr. L and Mimi took a step forward to enter the pipe when it was suddenly blown to pieces.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, O'Chunks," Dimentio's voice spoke up suddenly.

The three turned around quickly, each shocked at Dimentio out of his ropes. The jester was standing on the rock now, making himself seem slightly taller. In his hand, a single, purple energy sphere flickered in and out. Dimentio took a deep breath and flung it at O'Chunks. O'Chunks was flung backwards and slid into the sand. As he slid, he hit a rock, knocking him unconscious Dimentio hopped down from the rock, stumbled slightly, and made his way towards him, glaring at Mimi and L. L growled and made electricity appear in his hands.

"All right, forget this! There's no way I'm going to work for you again, magic or no magic!"

"Yeah!" Behind him, Mimi began cracking her neck and widened her eyes, transforming into her spider form. A low 'mimimimi' rumbled from her, and she soon stood up on her spider legs.

Dimentio backed up, calculating what just to do. Finally an idea appeared in his mind, and he smirked. He snapped his fingers a few times before a Floro Sprout appeared.

"A Floro Sprout?" L scoffed. "Really? In case you haven't noticed, I have electricity coming out of my fingers!" To prove his point, L shot a bolt of lightning near Dimentio's feet.

Dimentio jumped back from the blast and took off as best he could. L and Mimi followed him swiftly.

"No use running!"

L shot more bolts of lightning at Dimentio, almost hitting him each time. Seeing that he missed just caused L to throw even more. Dimentio jumped behind a rock to hide from them and looked around desperately. Once finding what he was looking for, he tried flipping over to it. Of course his magic would have to be jumpy now, why of all times, did it have to be now?!

"AHA!" Mr. L electrocuted the rock Dimentio leaned against, sending the jester sprawled out on the sand. Dimentio stared up at him and tried one last time to flip. "What the—"

Dimentio opened his eyes and saw that he was on the other side of the desert now, right where he wanted to be. He instantly went towards his target. Almost there…

WHAM!

Dimentio was slammed into palm tree by one of Mimi's spider legs.

"YOU MEANIE!" She shrieked at him. "If you think I'm going to let you destroy everything, you're wrong!"

Dimentio looked down at the Floro Sprout still in his hand and back at Mimi. He then threw the Floro Sprout at her. She ducked and laughed. "You missed!"

"Did I?" Dimentio smirked.

"What…?" Mimi turned to see O'Chunks rising up out of the sand.

Dimentio grinned smugly. "Say hello to O'Cabbage, Mimi, dear."

"RU-TA-BAGA!" O'Chunks shouted, raising his hands over his head in a triumphant pose.

L and Mimi paled. "Oh no…"

* * *

Nastasia walked briskly across Flopside, saying 'hello' when someone greeted her, but didn't stop to chat. She had been called by Merlee ten minutes ago, asking if she would like to have tea. It was odd for Merlee to call her and invite her for an afternoon tea. Merlee didn't know Nastasia all that well. They were only acquaintances from when Mimi introduced them a month ago, or when they saw each other in the street. They didn't talk all that much.

She soon found herself in front of Merlee's Flopside-house and knocked promptly on the door.

"Come in, come in, no hair on my chinny-chin-chin!"

Nastasia rolled her eyes before entering. Merlee's rhymes were fine at first, but the more she dealt with the shaman, the more she disliked them. It seemed as time went on, her rhymes grew even worse than before. She could only imagine what this would be like now…

Nastasia eyed the stars and moons that hung from the ceiling. They glowed dully, giving off a soft light in the dark room. She had to wait a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lightning. She didn't want to bump into a pedestal like last time she was here. Finally, her eyes could somewhat see, and she walked on to the back of the room where Merlee sat. The light off her crystal ball glowed on the table, brightening the room slightly.

Behind it sat Merlee. She seemed to be meditating, but she looked up as soon as Nastasia neared the crystal ball. She smiled behind her veil.

"Hello, Nastasia," Merlee welcomed the blue lady. "Thank you for coming, yah."

Nastasia sat down on the pillow in front of the table, mentally wincing at Merlee's horrible rhyme. "You're welcome. But, if I may say, you've never invited me over for tea. What's the problem?" She noticed the tea set sitting on the table. Strawberries sat in a bowl along with some tea cookies.

Merlee began to pour the tea in the fancy tea cups and set one in front of Nastasia. "I fear something may have happened at my mansion. And it's causing me lots of tension. Would you like sugar? One lump or two, no trouble, I assure."

At the mention of the mansion, Nastasia was reminded of Mimi. She adjusted her glasses and reached for the tea cup. "No sugar, thank you. I'm fine. But what's wrong with your mansion? Is Mimi okay?"

"I can't get a hold of Mimi, it is quite worrying, frankly. I've tried her cell phone, but all I get is a dial tone."

"That is weird."

Merlee fiddled with the hem of her red dress. "I can not leave my post, even if I want to the most. Would you mind going to check? I would really appreciate it, like a newly built deck."

Nastasia mentally cringed again. "Yeah, I guess I can. It's been a while since I've seen Mimi anyway."

"Thank you very much! And now in Dutch!"

Nastasia waited for her to continue, but the shaman said nothing. After a moment, Nastasia sighed and said, "…You don't know Dutch, do you?"

"No…"


	12. Chapter 3-3

Mr. L screamed as he was twirled around and around by O'Chunks, or as he was now called, O'Cabbage. L couldn't make anything out while he was being twirled; everything melted into blurs at the speed he was going. Suddenly the giant man let him go, and L was thrown straight towards a giant rock, cutting his screams short.

L groaned, sliding down the side of the mountain. Everything hurt. Even his mustache. Peeking one eye open, he saw O'Cabbage running at him, ready for another round. L closed his eyes again, trying to muster up the strength to get up or at least defend himself with lightning bolts, but the pain was too much.

A high pitched scream from Mimi pierced the air, and L opened his eyes to see Mimi on O'Cabbage's head, smacking his bald head with tiny, weak hands. Her spider legs didn't last very long in the fight, and she had been stuck in a tree for the longest time after O'Cabbage had tossed her up in one. L sighed in exasperation and struggled to sit up. Mimi wouldn't be able to hold him off for long. He glanced at Dimentio who sat on a rock a few feet away. L could see he was enjoying the show by the smug look on his face.

"CAR-ROT!" O'Cabbage yelled, snatching L's attention back at hand. He had Mimi now and was about to launch her across the desert. L wasted no time in using as much energy as he could to send a shock towards him. O'Cabbage yelped in surprise, dropping Mimi. She landed with an 'oof' and scrambled away, hiding behind L.

"What are we gonna do, L?!" She exclaimed. "I ran outta Rubees, he broke my spider legs, and I can't do anything!"

L bit his lip, trying to think. O'Cabbage was recovering from his shock, giving them only a limited amount of time to have a plan. His own plan wasn't complete. And now that 'O'Cabbage' was here, he'd have to make adjustments to it.

"Do you two give up?" Dimentio called, flicking pieces of sand off of his clothes.

"Never!" L snapped at him.

"Hmm, too bad." He looked back at O'Cabbage and snapped his fingers to get his attention. "O'Cabbage! Seize the traitors."

"SPI-NICH! PO-TA-TO!" O'Cabbage yelled and ran towards them.

The two let out a yelp and tried to run away, but already exhausted from fighting, they weren't as fast as they would have liked. They were caught before they even knew what happened.

"LET ME GO!" Mimi screamed very loudly, making L wince. "O'CHUNKS, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Dimentio slid off the rock and clapped. "Good work, O'Cabbage. Maybe next time they'll think twice before betraying me."

"PAR-SNIPS!"

"Enough with the vegetables."

"…Rad-dish…"

* * *

Nastasia sighed as she once again wound up in the living room of Merlee's Mansion. She had searched the entire mansion two times now, and no sign of Mimi. In fact, there wasn't a sign of anybody. Mimi had told her all about her 'cutie-pie stable' earlier. Where are they now?

Nastasia started off for Mimi's room again, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where the little shape shifter was. The mansion was eerily silent, reminding Nastasia of Castle Bleck when she had first arrived. Of course, as it filled with more and more people, mostly her co-workers, it became much more loud. Especially when Dimentio stole Mimi's diary, or played a prank on one of them.

Dimentio…

Just the thought of his name made her want to punch something. She could never forgive him after he betrayed all of them—betrayed the Count…

She shook her head to get her mind off the past. She didn't need to think about this anymore. She was happy now (sort of...), even with the Count off with Timpani.

And Dimentio was gone, he couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

She entered Mimi's room and flicked the light switch on. The room was filled with shades of pink colored furniture. Nastasia walked around the room, running her finger on a dust covered, heart shaped lamp and frowned. Mimi really needed to clean up. And why did she keep a busted up cell phone in her room? Wait…

Nastasia picked the phone up, realizing it was Mimi's new one. "What in the…" She looked back at where the phone had sat on the dresser and noticed a piece of paper was under it. She blinked and reached to pick it up, realizing it was a note.

Mimi had clearly written it; Nastasia recognized the handwriting. But it was also written quickly and not as neat as it usually was.

As she read it, Nastasia felt her hands shake in fear first, then in rage.

"Dimentio…"

* * *

Later that day, Mr. L and Mimi were brought back to Dimension D. O'Cabbage had tied them up and sat them in a corner while he just sat staring into space in the other. Dimentio was back to looking at a screen, ignoring the people behind him.

L glared at the rubber gloves Dimentio put on him. He shouldn't have tried to shock Dimentio when they arrived in Dimension D; he wouldn't have these restraints on him then.

L looked at Mimi. She was slumped against the wall, pouting.

"So how long has it been?"

She looked up at him.

He quickly added, "since we were all the Count's minions, I mean."

"Um…" Mimi shrugged. "Couple months. Like, five?"

L thought back to the Underwhere and shuddered. He was trapped down there for five months?

"What do you think Dimentio's going to do?" Mimi whispered, glancing back at said jester. He must not have heard because he kept his eyes on the screen. They couldn't see much with his hat in the way, but from what could be seen, it seemed to be tests.

"I don't know. But he's been acting kinda weird." Seeing Mimi's 'are you serious' look, he added, "I mean weirder than usual. Why ain't he flying? Or when O'Chunks had him in a headlock, why couldn't he use his magic?"

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Well, he's got all of us except Nastasia," L muttered. "If anything, he's going to start his plan now…"

"Right you are, Mr. L," Dimentio spoke up. He pressed something on the screen, making it disappear. "We'll be leaving first thing in the morning, so get your rest."

"Let me guess." L frowned. "More walking."

"Right again."

L and Mimi groaned.


	13. Chapter 3-4

**It's been SO LONG I'M SORRY DX I'm a HUGE procrastinator. DX**

 **I only have one more chapter typed up (all 4 parts), and I'm working on chapter 5. So after I post chapter 4-4, then it might be even longer before I can upload _ (I go in and out of Writer's Block randomly it's so weird)**

 **Just an FYI, this story has my own headcanons in it for Dimentio, like who his parents are. They won't be revealed until way later though. XD**

 **(c) Mario belongs to Nintendo**

* * *

Nastasia couldn't believe it. Dimentio. Dimentio was back.

She felt dizzy, whether it was from fear, or rage, she wasn't sure. She stumbled backwards, and she grasped the doorknob for support.

How…how could Dimentio be back? The Super Dimentio was destroyed, so Dimentio should as well.

Nastasia slid to the floor, reading the letter again. It didn't say much, only that Dimentio was back, and Mr. L was still alive—

"Alive?!" Nastasia exclaimed. "How?!"

She had to tell someone. She had to get to Merlon to tell him Dimentio was back. She wasn't worried about Mr. L all that much, it was Dimentio who would be a problem.

But Mimi…

Nastasia bit her lip and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly found O'Chunks' information and called him, flipping out of the room and back to her apartment in Flopside. She and O'Chunks lived in two small apartments beside each other, and he was often over at her house watching her TV since he was too cheap to pay for cable himself.

While listening to the drawn out 'boop' from her phone, she scoured the small rooms for O'Chunks hoping he was back. She had sent him to pick up more items from Yold Town since the stores in Flipside and Flopside didn't have what she wanted. But he should have been back by now. Where was he?!

No one answered the phone. She tried again, feeling panic rise up in her. Again, the phone wasn't answered.

She pulled at her hair in distress. Dimentio was back, she had to tell someone.

She flipped back out of her apartment and appeared in front of Nolrem's house. She noticed it was dark now, but she didn't care and knocked furiously on the door. A sleepy Nolrem slowly answered and yawned.

"Nastasia?" He said sleepily. "What are you doing? It's 11 o'clock!"

"Dimentio's back!" She hissed. Nolrem blinked and took a step backwards in surprise.

"W-what?!" He exclaimed. "Nastasia, are you sure? Dimentio was—"

She shoved Mimi's note in his face, cutting him off. "O'Chunks and Mimi are missing. Mimi said Dimentio's back, and he's kidnapped her and Mr. L."

"Mr. L as well?" Nolrem said, flabbergasted. "Surely not. Luigi is no longer here."

She huffed. "Yeah, well, we thought Dimentio was no longer here. You said yourself that Queen Jaydes didn't have him. Why didn't we think he had escaped?!"

Nolrem glanced around Flopside and shushed her. "We don't need to frighten anyone."

"Then what are we going to do?!" She snapped.

Nolrem looked away, thinking. "I will talk to Merlon right away. You go back home and get some rest."

"Go back home?!" Nastasia exclaimed. "Are you crazy?! I'm not going back home! Two of my friends are kidnapped by a psycho, and Mr. L is with him too! I can't just—"

"Nastasia, I know you care about O'Chunks and Mimi, but there is nothing for you to do." He stared at her seriously. "I will talk with Merlon, and we will alert Grambi and Queen Jaydes. Now go home and try to calm down."

Nastasia stared at him, angry. "I will not."

"Nastasia," He said in a warning tone, noticing a flip-box appear around her. "Where are you—"

She was gone.

* * *

Dimentio crushed O'Chunks' cell phone under his foot angrily. After hearing O'Chunks annoyingly loud ring tone twice (who knew he liked old country songs?), waking him up, Dimentio was at his wits end. He didn't even know O'Chunks had a cell phone.

He slumped against the wall and slid down to sit. Things were beginning to become complicated. He was lucky to win that fight in Yold Desert. If his magic hadn't worked…

He frowned. Why was his magic dwindling? He wracked his brain trying to think of a solution, or at least an answer to that question. It was fine in the beginning, but why is it acting shorting out on him now? And at the worst moments?

…The book.

It had to be the Dark Prognosticus. Dimentio had the book for so long, he had learned to rely on its spells and powers…But he couldn't use his old powers…He only remembered a few spells from his younger years, anyway. And they were useless.

…Well, there was the hovering spell his parents used and taught him…But as he moved, he would have sparkles follow him. He did NOT want to have that. Especially with Mr. L and Mimi around. They were already becoming suspicious.

He sighed and stared up at the green ceiling, not sure what to do now that he was awake. His thoughts turned to the Dark Prognosticus. Why did he even want the book again? It had failed him once, why even bother with it now? Dimentio shook his head. No, he needed the book. Without it, he'd become weak. The tests he did on himself showed he was growing weaker by the day. Resting seemed to restore some of his magic, and just being in Dimension D helped.

Dimentio glanced back at Mr. L and Mimi once again to make sure they were still tied up before lying down on the hard green tiles. He was sure they couldn't do anything tonight. For now he had to sleep and restore his powers.

Dimentio was just beginning to drift to sleep when he realized this was the first time he had even thought of his parents in several years. He frowned and turned on his side. He didn't want to think of them right now…not ever.

* * *

 _The night passed by with no other interruptions other than a snore from either Mr. L or O'Chunks. Dimentio tossed and turned in his sleep that night, fighting off nightmares; nightmares concerning the Dark Prognosticus, his own powers and weakness, and worse…his parents._

 _Dimentio is no longer a secret to anyone. Now that Nastasia and Nolrem know, who knows how much longer it would be until his whole plan came crashing down around him?_


	14. Chapter 4-1

**OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS.**

 **I am SO sorry about this DX I've had Writer's Block for, like, 2 years, but I already had these chapters typed up before, so that's really no excuse...I was actually thinking not many people liked this story so I just stopped posting... ^^ ;**

 **To MissBeiBauble: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE SO SWEET!**  
 **Your review actually made me want to post more of this XD I'm so sorry it's been so long, I know how it is to read something and then only to find out that the author abandoned it. I haven't abandoned this one, I'm just writing it reeeaaalllyyyyy slowly DX And I'm also trying to finish up all of the chapter parts before I post another section. Thank you so much again!**

 **And to all of you guys who read this, thank you so much for sticking with this story! Again, I'm sorry for being gone for so long... ^^ ;**

 **(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo  
**

* * *

"Can you explain to me why we're, once again, in the middle of nowhere?!"

Dimentio couldn't do anything else but stare at the surroundings. He, Mr. L, Mimi, and O'Cabbage were, in the words of Mr. L, 'once again in the middle of nowhere'. It was practically barren except for the few sprigs of grass that dared to grow through the cracks in the hard ground. Cliffs and boulders littered the wasteland, and mountains towered above them.

This shouldn't have happened. Dimentio clearly remembered thinking about the Sammer Kingdom before flipping. Why were they in the Land of Cragnons?

He looked back at L. Not wanting a repeat of yesterday's events, he had O'Cabbage carry L and Mimi. The Green Thunder looked like he was about to say something else, and Dimentio knew he should try to make an excuse as to why they were here.

He started walking off in a random direction. O'Cabbage followed. "If I tell you why, what good will the surprise be at the end of our journey?"

"I don't care about the surprise! Just tell me what we're doing!"

"How odd, considering you're the showy one."

"I'M the showy one? Who goes around yellin' 'master of dimensions' junk?!"

"Need I remind you who says—"

"SHUT IT!" Mimi screamed. Her shout bounced off the rocks and somehow came back twice as loud. Dimentio and L stared at her. She did not look very happy, and her hair was falling out from their pigtails. She had no makeup on, making her look very strange since L and Dimentio were used to seeing her with it on.

Mimi glared at them. "I do NOT want to hear you two arguing THIS EARLY in the MORNING!"

"Jeez, Mimi," L muttered, looking away when she turned to glare at him.

"Now since SOMEONE," she looked back at Dimentio, "woke me up at six in the morning, I am VERY GRUMPY! Now be QUIET, so I can TRY to take a nap!"

Dimentio pursed his lips and turned back around, not even bothering to say anything else.

L apparently didn't care. "Seriously, will you tell me why we're here in…wherever we are?"

"Oh, for the love of cheesecake!" Mimi exclaimed. "If I have any bags under my eyes, so help me I'll—"

"We are in the Land of Cragnons," Dimentio cut her off. "As for why we are here, I…have a few items I need to pick up…"

That must have answered L's question because he didn't say anything else. Dimentio quietly sighed and looked around. He hadn't planned to come here this soon. He was hoping to get what he needed later considering it was a dangerous item…But since he couldn't leave just yet or else it would look suspicious…He would have to get it now.

* * *

Nastasia kicked a rock in frustration. Where was Dimentio?! She had checked everywhere she thought he would be. She first had tried Merlee's Mansion, hoping that for some reason they would be back, she then tried the Bitlands and Yold Desert, and even Castle Bleck. No such luck.

The only thing she found out was that O'Chunks did make it to the store. Everyone noticed O'Chunks leave after his argument with Old Man Watchitt, but didn't know what happened to him after left town. Nastasia wasn't even sure why he left town. He was supposed to use the Return Pipe as soon as he got the items from the store. Why did he go out into the desert?

She kicked another rock and looked back up at Castle Bleck. Her search ended here, at least for now. Seeing the black castle made her remember when she first met Mimi and O'Chunks. They didn't really like each other at first…But over the months of working together, they soon grew to be fairly close… When Mr. L came, she didn't get to know him very much before the heroes came and defeated them and Dimentio…

And Dimentio…Dimentio was always off to himself, but Nastasia didn't mind. She never really liked him. He was…weird.  
The Count…Nastasia couldn't help but wonder what happened to him…

She could feel herself tear up, and she angrily wiped the tears away. She kicked another rock towards the castle and sat down on a nearby chunk of wall. The castle was destroyed during the Void incident, but most of it remained with chunks of wall and ceiling littering the outside.

She needed to find Dimentio. She needed to get Mimi and O'Chunks away from him. But where? Where else could Dimentio be—

Her eyes widened in realization. She knew where he was.

Standing up, she flipped away from Castle Bleck and to the one place Dimentio knew he would be safe…

Dimension D.

* * *

L and Mimi were not very happy. They were sitting on a rock while O'Cabbage kept them still. Just sitting on a rock. Dimentio had left them while he went to search for something. They weren't sure what he was going to try and find, and at the moment, they didn't really care. They were stuck on a rock, their wrists tied up with itchy vines, in the blazing hot sun.

Mimi had tried to go back to sleep, but the vines were too itchy, so she just sat clawing at them as best as she could.

"I think this is poison ivy," She muttered, still scratching.

L tried to snap the vines but they stayed intact. He scowled and glared at his rubber-gloved hands. "If I could get these rubber gloves off, I could fry them."

"Fry what, the gloves?"

"NO, the vines!"

"CAULI-FLOWER!" O'Cabbage shouted for no apparent reason.

Mimi stared at him for a short second before looking back at L. "…Well you need to be more specific."

"What else would I have been talking about?!" He snapped before he tried to yank the vines apart again.

"I was just joking, jeez." Mimi sighed and continued scratching her wrists. "So what about that plan of yours?"

He sighed as well and leaned back against the rock. "I'm still thinking it through. Now that O'Cabbage is in the way—"

O'Cabbage shouted, "LI-MA BEANS!"

L shot a glare at him. "I'll have to change it up."

They sat there in silence again, watching the few bits of grass blow in the wind. The only sounds were the wind, Mimi scratching her wrists, and a low trumpeting sound off in the distance. They didn't think much of it at first, but when the trumpeting sound seemed to be getting closer, L and Mimi glanced at each other before looking behind them. Thuds joined the trumpet sound, making the three bounce slightly on the rock. Mimi and L's eyes widened as they saw what was causing the racket.

A Muth was heading their way, and it did not look very happy.


	15. Chapter 4-2

**To Sonar: Thank you so much for sticking with this story! :)**

 **To MissBeiBauble: Oh gosh thank you! CX And thank your little brothers for me too, please! C:  
**

 **Thank you all for reading! :D**

 **(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo**

* * *

Dimentio threw the Keel Mango at the side of a cliff. It hit the rock with a 'splat' and dripped down to the rocky ground.

Dimentio had examined almost every single plant here in this wasteland, and nothing could help him with his powers. He figured that as long as he was here, he would try to find something to help him before heading off to find the other item. Dimentio threw another Keel Mango at the cliff and sat down, holding his head in his hands. Of all these items he found, not one of them could help. Oh, sure, they cured poison and refreshed you a little, but nothing for magic.

He had to hurry and find the Dark Prognosticus—and fast. But there was nothing—NOTHING—here that gave even the slightest hint as to where the book could be. He was hoping that luck would be on his side, but of course it wasn't. He was on his own.

He also needed to get to the Sammer Kingdom. But even there, he would need his magic. How was he supposed to even get there? He tried flipping, but it only took him a few inches away from where he once stood. If only he could find some way to at least slow the rate of his diminishing powers.

He leaned back against the cliff and pulled his hat over his eyes to shield them from the rising sun. Maybe a nap would help restore his powers before leaving to acquire the special item.

He soon drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Nolrem paced the floor anxiously, nearly tripping over his flowing grey robes. He had called for a meeting last night when Nastasia had flipped away. He couldn't do anything else after that, just wait for the guests to arrive. They hadn't even called to tell him they got his message.

He sat in an easy chair, but didn't stay there long before his doorbell rang. Nolrem hurried to the door and opened it to find Merlon, Merlee, and Merluvlee. At the moment, the three were bickering.

"You have got to be kidding, Merluvlee," Merlon scoffed. "Everyone knows that cherry is the best flavor."

"Wrong as always!" Merluvlee exclaimed, bopping Merlon on the head with a DS. "The orange is best."

"Both of you are wrong don't you see? The best flavor is strawberry!" Merlee said.

Nolrem stared at them for a moment. "…Seriously?"

Finally noticing that the door was open, the three smiled sheepishly and hurried inside. Nolrem shook his head and closed the door.

"So is this everyone?" Merlon asked.

"No, Grambi and Queen Jaydes haven't arrived yet."

At that moment, a dark purple cloud appeared in the middle of the living room.

"And there is Queen Jaydes now," Merlon said with a cough.

Nolrem attempted to wave the smoke away. "Queen Jaydes, I'm glad you could make it. Where is Grambi?"

"He couldn't make it," Jaydes said, not looking very pleased. "Urgent matters in the Overthere. Do not worry, I will tell him everything later. Now let's make this quick, shall we? I had to leave Luvbi in charge of the Underwhere, and I'd like to get back before everything is completely destroyed."

"Of course," Nolrem nodded. "This is serious news, and it should only remain amongst us, understand?" He asked, glancing at everyone to make sure they were listening. "…Dimentio is alive."

Everyone gasped and all started speaking at once.

"Are you sure?"

"I should have predicted this!"

"Tell me, tell me, you are joking surely?"

"I should have known…"

They all turned to look at Queen Jaydes. She was mulling over something, and it took her a moment before realizing she was being watched.

"Queen Jaydes," Merlon began, "what do you mean by that?"

She sighed. "I should have suspected as much when Dimentio did not appear in the Underwhere. But I thought that what he had done was so horrible, not even the Underwhere would take him. I told Nolrem these suspicions, but like me, he thought nothing of it."

Merlon nodded solemnly. "I understand your reasoning, but I still believe you should have told all of us about your suspicions and not just Nolrem."

Jaydes was quiet as were the rest of Nolrem's guests. It was a short moment later when Merlee looked back at Nolrem. "Is this the entire news? Or do you have more that will bring us to 'boo-hoos'?"

"Well, Dimentio has two captives with him, and possibly one more…" Nolrem searched his desk for the paper Nastasia had given him. Finally finding it, he handed it to Merlon who skimmed over it before giving it to Merlee.

"Mr. L is alive as well then," Merlon mumbled. "And he has joined Dimentio?"

"I'm not quite sure. But Nastasia has gone after him. She was the one who first informed me. We must save her and the rest."

"So what are we going to do?"

Nolrem stared at his guests for a moment before saying, "We're going to stop Dimentio."

* * *

Mr. L and Mimi stared at the animal behind them. The Muth was just a few yards away, snorting and whipping its tail.

"Just stay still; don't make any sudden movements…" L whispered to Mimi. She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the animal. "Now, can you get at least one rubber glove off of my hand?"

L slowly held his hands up to Mimi who at once began to try to pull one of the gloves. Her quick turn of her head to look at the gloves caused the Muth to snort and stomp. She and L winced, but said nothing else. Mimi continued to tug at the gloves and almost had one off when O'Cabbage suddenly screamed, "BUT-TER BEANS!"

The Muth let out an enraged trumpet and charged towards the three. Mr. L and Mimi screamed and tried to scramble away, but O'Cabbage kept them where they were with a tight grip.

"Mimi, get this glove off now!" L shoved his hands back up to the green girl who promptly snatched the right-handed glove with some difficulty. The moment the rubber glove was off, L whirled around and shot a bolt of electricity towards the giant Muth, missing by an inch. The Muth stumbled slightly, but continued its rampage.

"These stupid vines!" L exclaimed. "I can't get a good enough aim!"

"L, hurry up!" Mimi screamed.

L looked up from the vines to see the Muth just three yards away. He had only one chance now. He let his electricity build up for a moment and shot a large static ball at the animal. This time it hit the Muth's foot, causing him to trip and slide in the dirt. L and Mimi weren't safe yet. The speed the Muth was going kept it sliding towards them. They closed their eyes tightly and screamed.

Nothing happened.

L and Mimi opened their eyes and immediately wished they hadn't. Dirt and dust was flying everywhere. They attempted to rub their eyes with their still tied up hands and coughed. Waving the dust away, they saw the Muth lying on the ground, dirt and rocks surrounding it.

Mimi reached out to touch it when L slapped her hands away. "Ow! What was that for?! I wanted to see if it was okay!"

"Don't touch it. It might bite you, and then it might wanna eat the rest of you."

"Muths don't eat meat, doofus." Mimi shot a look at him and turned back to the Muth. "Is it really okay, though?"

L tried to shock the vines on his hands. "Just give me a minute." After frying the vines, he quickly untied Mimi. "C'mon, let's get outta here. Can you flip?"

"Just give me a minute to calm down…"

He stood up and walked carefully over to the Muth, nudging it with his foot. It stirred slightly and trumpeted weakly. "It's fine. Probably just in shock or something."

Minutes passed before L finally realized something was wrong. He scanned the area, confused. Mimi saw this and asked, "What?"

"…Where's O'Chunks?"

* * *

 **Ever notice in SPM that nearly EVERYTHING heals poison? Almost every item in the game says "it can also cure poison", "it cures poison". XD**

 **Also, I agree with Merlee. Starwberry's the best. (well, at least for Starburst) Closely followed by orange. I love orange flavor gummies~  
What about you guys? What flavor do you think is the best?**

 **And yes the Muth is okay :)**


	16. Chapter 4-3

Dimentio carefully and quietly tiptoed past the Floro-Sapiens. Ducking behind a large, purple gem, he avoided being seen and quickly made his way towards the back of the mine.

After his little nap, he had regained a little of his energy and started off towards the Floro-Sapiens' mines. He would hold off on flipping until it was absolutely needed.

Now he was searching for a specific gem that he wasn't even sure was real. He had heard tales of it while roaming the Flip-Flop Dimension, and the power of it was said to be able to do anything. If all goes as planned, the power of the jewel would be just what he needed. And not only for that, but if what was said about its power was true, he could use it to restore his own powers as well. But it was also said to be very dangerous. He couldn't risk touching it until he knew it wouldn't hurt him.

Some Floro-Sapiens were chatting with Cragnons over in the corner, blocking Dimentio's path to the next part of the mine. Dimentio frowned and looked around for another way. He spied a pile of discarded gems a few feet away. With a last look back at the Floro-Sapiens and Cargnons, Dimentio scurried over to the gem pile. A gem clattered to the floor carelessly, attracting the attention of a Floro-Sapien. The yellow-flower excused itself and started off towards Dimentio.

Panicking, the jester jumped behind a yellow colored gem that was just big enough to hide him. The walking flower passed by him, not even noticing the slightly purple blur behind the gem. The flower paused a moment, staring at the gem pile, before finally shrugging and walking back to the conversation.

Dimentio let out a sigh of relief and watched as the trip of miners soon went off on their separate ways. A few seconds later, he eased out from behind the gem and hurried to the next room, scanning the walls for any sign of the gem.

After around twenty minutes of getting lost, finding nothing, riding some kind of rollercoaster/minecart, and almost running into Cragnons, Dimentio found himself in front of a large white door. He remembered this place from the last time he was here. He pressed the open button after making sure nobody was around and slipped in the dark room.

Feeling no light switch on the wall, Dimentio had to do his best to make out what was around him. He wandered around in the room for what seemed to be forever, bumping into tables and chairs. He was beginning to think he was walking around in circles when a light glow appeared in the back corner. Dimentio walked over to it quickly. Now with the glow, he could see slightly better and saw that whatever was glowing was underneath a sheet. He pulled it off, wincing when the light became brighter. When he adjusted his eyes to the sudden brightness, he began to smile. A large gemstone sat in a glass container with tubes inserted into it.

He grabbed a nearby clipboard and scanned over the writings, his grin growing as he read. Dimentio looked back up at the jewel and gently touched the glass. Immediately, he could feel power run through his gloved fingertip. He barely snapped his fingers when an energy sphere appeared in his hands. Dimentio looked back at the precious rock and hesitated only a moment before pressing his palms on the glass. Again, he felt power rush through him, this time more strongly. He took a step back and attempted to catch his breath. Having that much power course through his veins at once was not a pleasant feeling. But he soon forgot about that discomfort once his feet left the ground.

Dimentio laughed and twirled in the air before zooming up and flying over the entire room. Once he had his fun, he landed back in front of the gem and stared at the container.

"There has to be some way to get this out…"

A door on the other side of the room whooshed open. Dimentio quickly flew up to the ceiling and waited for whoever it was to walk in. He frowned when he saw who it was.

King Croacus IV strolled in elegantly, having no clue that he was being spied on.

The flower hadn't changed at all since Dimentio had last seen him. Of course, it had only been a few months, when Dimentio had come to get the two Floro Sprouts he had used during his first attempt to destroy all worlds. At that time, the flower king was crazy due to drinking the water the Cragnons polluted and did not recognize his old court jester.

Memories of being forced to be the Floro-Sapien king's jester for six years flooded back into Dimentio's mind; having to sing songs praising King Croacus, to tell jokes only to be met with a blank stare because the dense flower didn't understand. He had to dance for Croacus's amusement, and be called at random hours of the night, just because the king couldn't fall asleep, claiming that his jokes would lull him to sleep.

It was horrible.

Dimentio shook his head to forget the painful memories. At the moment, he had to figure out a way to get rid of King Croacus…

"Pretty, pretty, pretty," Croacus sang as he stroked the case lovingly. "Pretty gem, just begging to be broken apart to make jewelry for the most amazing king there ever was."  
Dimentio scoffed. Croacus was as arrogant as ever.

Croacus paused in his stroking. Dimentio held his breath. The flower king stood still, listening very carefully to his surroundings.

"Who is there?" Croacus asked. When no reply came, Croacus whirled around and glared at his surroundings. "I _said_ who is there?!"

Minutes passed, and Dimentio began to feel dizzy. He had to get more oxygen. Slowly he let out his breath. Croacus then whirled around and shot out a vine, grabbing Dimentio by his foot. The jester yelped and tried to escape, but Croacus threw him on the floor.

"Well, well, well," The flower said, wrapping the vine around Dimentio. "Little jester, what a surprise to see you! You should have told me you were coming. I would have put out some tea."

Dimentio glared at him.

"Little jester, why the frown? Jesters are supposed to ismile/i." At the word 'smile', Croacus tightened the vine around Dimentio, making him grimace. "Smile, little jester."

Dimentio painfully forced a small smile and immediately the vine loosened up enough for him to breathe. "Croacus…"

"King Croacus to you, clown," Croacus snapped. "I see you're back in the Floro Kingdom. Here to steal from me again?"

"I was just passing by, like a tourist on the road to a theme park."

"Yes, but even tourists take souvenirs."

Dimentio glanced at the gem and back at Croacus.

"Answer me this, little jester…why are you here, in the deepest part of the Floro Caverns?" Croacus scowled. "I hope you weren't planning on stealing the Croacus Gem."

"Croacus Gem?"

Croacus hugged the case. "Of course. Anything this beautiful must be named after me."

"I see you haven't grown any more humble since I left."

"Ah yes, how long has it been?"

"Six years." Dimentio shifted slightly in the vines, only to be held back in place tighter than before. "And I don't regret leaving for a second," he added under his breath.

"I just don't understand why you would have left! Surely working for me wasn't terrible," Croacus frowned, tapping his chin with a leaf. "I gave you lodging when you had no home to call your own. I gave you food when you had none. I even gave you clothes that match that atrocious hat, and you still wear them to this day. I did so much for you, almost as if you were my own son."

Dimentio glared at him.  
"And _this_ is how you treat me? After all I've done for you. You iSTEAL/i from me!"

The vine squeezed the air from his lungs, making him cough. Seeing what he did, Croacus loosened the vines, but only slightly.

"I…I assure you, King Croacus," Dimentio tried to catch his breath. "I had no intention of stealing the…Croacus Gem."

The flower king eyed him skeptically. "You aren't lying to me, little jester, are you?"

Dimentio nodded, hiding a smirk. "Would I lie to you, oh great, magnificent king of the Floro-Sapiens?"

* * *

"And that's why the chicken crossed the road."

Dimentio glared at Croacus' deadpan face. The flower continued to stare at him until he finally scoffed and said, "That was horrible. I didn't get it at all."

Dimentio couldn't believe this. He was heading back to the Floro Palace, working as the court jester again for King Croacus. He hadn't had to this since he was seventeen, and he had planned to never do it again. But in order for the Floro-Sapien king to free him from the constricting vine, he had to feign obedience and repent for his leave.

He had planned to immediately get rid of the flower once he was released, but his powers had run out yet again. The 'Croacus Gem's' power was limited to only a short time. Instead, Dimentio had to play along and follow King Croacus up the elevator to the Floro Palace.

They had been in the elevator for several minutes, with Croacus ordering Dimentio to tell jokes. He had ordered him to juggle once, but there was nothing to juggle with.

"Tell me another one. And make sure it is funny!"

Dimentio growled lowly, but finally said, "Why was the cookie crying?"

King Croacus stared at him.

"…Because his mother was a wafer a while."

Silence.

"Forget the jokes. I want a funny dance. Perhaps one about a lamb?"

Dimentio stood there rigidly. There was no way he would dance.

Croacus scowled. "What are you waiting for, little jester? Dance!"

"No."

The flower blinked. "No?"

Dimentio held his ground. "No."

* * *

"It just doesn't make any sense," L said as he fanned himself with his hat. "Where could a guy that big be?!"

He and Mimi had been walking through the bare land for at least an hour trying to find O'Chunks. O'Chunks had mysteriously disappeared when the Muth that attacked them crashed in the dirt, causing a huge cloud of dust. But he was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know," Mimi replied, attempting to fix her falling pigtails. "It's not like there's people out here, either. I mean, we're like the only ones who—"

"CRAGLEY HO!" A very loud voice cried.

Mimi and L whirled around to see a Cragnon with a square pink head emerging from behind a rock. He was soon followed by two other Cragnons, one with a triangle head who was holding a camera and the other with a round head holding a boom pole.

"Who are you?" L asked, taking a step forward.

"I am the amazing Flint Cragley!" The now named Cragnon struck a pose. "And you are on 'Flint Cragley's Cragtrotter'! Who are you, and why are you here?"  
The other two Cragnons shoved their equipment in their faces.

"I—"

"Camera shy, I see!" Flint cut L off and slid up beside him. "Don't worry, not everybody's a pro like me in front of a camera."

"What are you—"

"Speechless!" Flint cut Mimi off. "How adorable. I see I have many fangirls!"

Mimi made a disgusted face. "Ew, no way! What are you, fifty?!"

Flint paused and frowned slightly before turning around to his camera men. "Stop the camera."

The other Cragnons did as they were told, and Flint turned back to Mr. L and Mimi.

"Okay, here's the deal; I'm going to find you and rescue you. Sound like a plan? Great!"

"No, not great!" L exclaimed. "What kind of weirdo just goes around the desert?"

Flint laughed. "My dear man, obviously you have been living under a rock! For you see, this is, as I previously stated, 'Flint Cragley's Cragtrotter'! It is my Cragvision show!"

"Cragvision?" Mimi repeated.

"Oh yah, brah," One of Flint's cameramen spoke up. "It's the crag."

Flint motioned for the other to start rolling. "Aaaand action! So what brings you two out here in the Land of Cragnons?"

L and Mimi shared a glance.

"Um…we're looking for a friend of ours," Mimi spoke up. "Maybe you've seen him?"

Flint rubbed his chin. "Hmm! A missing companion of these strange people! Very interesting!"

"Sure to get good ratings, brah." The triangle headed Cragnon nodded.

"Very well, I shall escort you along these treacherous plains to help you find your friend," Flint bowed slightly and grinned.

L scoffed. "Yeah, we don't need your help roaming this dump. We just need to know if you've seen a big ol' guy with a bald head running around here. He may or may not have a plant sticking out his head."

Flint's and the other two Cragnons' eyes widened in surprise. "A plant, you say?!" Flint exclaimed. "Was it a Floro Sprout by any chance?"

"Yeah…" Mr. L said warily. "How do you know about it?"

Flint ignored him and faced the camera. "Very interesting indeed! The Floro-Sapiens must have gone back on their word and are now planning an attack on the Cragnons! Quickly, we must rush to the Floro Kingdom at once and get any information about their attack!"

The three Cragnons hurried off back the way L and Mimi had just come from, leaving the two very confused.

"…Well," Mimi finally said. "Should we follow that crazy?"

L scanned the plains around them. "…They're the only proof of civilization we know of. Maybe if we follow them and get to the Floro Kingdom, we can somehow find a way to tell someone about Dimentio."

They sighed and quickly followed after the shrinking shapes of the Cragnons in the distance.


End file.
